<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She deserves so much more by Fantasywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695647">She deserves so much more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter'>Fantasywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final FantasyVII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloti - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gentle, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Peace, Romance, Sex, Special, Touching, inlove, kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a month after the events that had happened during Advent Children. Cloud had finally made his peace with Aerith and Zack. They had figured out the cure for  Geostigma. Now that Sephiroth was gone. What could Cloud possibly focus on. Of course, building  his relationship with Tifa and the children. He wasn’t use to a normal life. His whole life has not been normal. Now things settling down. He’s gotta make the right moves and build his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/ Tifa Lockhart, cloti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really enjoying writing about Cloti. I hope you enjoy this as well. I’m gonna leave it open might add chapters to it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud was on his way back from making his last delivery. It had been a busy day for him. He wondered how Tifa was holding up at the bar. On his way home driving his motorcycle, his mind wondered back in time how Tifa saved him. He exhaled deeply. </p><p>   “She’s deserves so much more...” he thought to himself. He had it in his heart always to treat her right, but this time he wanted to show her. He remembers that night how close they got under the Highwind. Her saying his name as they had connected. They never spoke about it again to each other. It had to mean something, affectionate.</p><p>     Cloud wanted to show her that in different ways now. He had some ideas finally. They might not be romantic ideal, but he knew Tifa would appreciate them.</p><p>   Cloud quietly walked inside their home. He doesn’t want to wake the children if their asleep.  Tifa is sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. </p><p>  “Cloud it’s about time...” Tifa said as she was scolding him, yet she just worried about him. She couldn’t loose him again. </p><p>  “Sorry Tifa, I’m not that late though...” Cloud pulled off his boots.</p><p>  “Your food is cold, but no you’re not that late. Denzel and Marlene are still awake playing. Tifa got up and walked to the kitchen immediately. Cloud followed behind her. </p><p>“I could’ve done that warming the food up.” He grabs the container out of her hand thanks to his still fast reflex’s.</p><p>“Hey!” Tifa pouted. Cloud brushed his cheek against hers lightly which made Tifa blush and let out a small gasp. His cheek was warm and soft against hers. </p><p>“I can do it. You sit down and rest alright?” Cloud placed the container in the microwave and leaned against the counter top. Tifa sat down puzzled and taken by surprised at the kitchen table.</p><p>“So how was work?” Cloud asked. His gaze fixed on Tifa’s beautiful face. </p><p>“It was alright, guess it could’ve been worse. Steady.” Tifa sat in her chair staring at Cloud. </p><p>“Still getting decent costumers?” Cloud asked, as he grabbed his food out of the microwave and sat down across of her at the table. </p><p>“Yes thankfully.” Tifa smiled up at Cloud. </p><p>Cloud nodded and began eating his leftovers. He was enjoying the meal, he was hungrier then he thought. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll put the kids to bed after this, why don’t you take one of your relaxing hot baths?” Cloud said, swallowing his food. </p><p>Tifa locked eyes with him. She loved his eyes and the way they always did this thing, connecting just by staring. </p><p>“You sure?” She slowly got up and grabbed him some water in a cup. </p><p>“Yes Tifa and thanks I- “ Cloud grabbed the cup and sipped the water. </p><p>“Could’ve done it, I don’t mind Cloud.” Tifa ruffled his hair and giggled. </p><p>“Fine I’ll take that bath then, see you soon? Yeah?” She walked away getting ready to leave the kitchen. </p><p>“Yes soon.” Cloud said, with a small smile. Cloud washed his dishes quickly and made his way to the kids room. He heard the bath water running. His cheeks cheated the thought of Tifa. He focused on his mission. </p><p>He stepped inside Marlene’s room first.<br/>
“Cloud!” She said with excitement.<br/>
He smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down on it.<br/>
“Hey, I need your help for tomorrow you have to keep a secret okay?” Cloud asked and tucked her in her blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can.” She giggled.<br/>
“Good in the morning I’m going to surprise Tifa with breakfast. I need you to pick some flowers outside. Denzel will help. Barret is coming over to get you two for awhile. I think Yuffie will be with him.” He nodded. </p><p>“Oh yay!! Yes I can pick her the most beautiful flowers.” She smiled. Her excitement about flowers, reminded him of Aerith. </p><p>“Thank you I’m counting on you.” He pat her head gently.<br/>
“Get some rest and goodnight.” Cloud stood up stretching.</p><p>“Goodnight Cloud! You’re gonna make Tifa really happy. She loves you Cloud.” Marlene blurted out. Even the children saw it, Cloud knew down deep inside Tifa loved him. He loved her too, just they really hadn’t focused on that discussion. Cloud blushed heavily and smiled. </p><p>“Yeah?” He whispered and walked out of the room. He went to go see Denzel next. </p><p>“Cloud you’re home! Today we built a big building with those blocks you got us and well we accidentally knocked it over.” Denzel said, with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey it’s alright dust yourself off and try again.” Cloud said, as he pat Denzel’s head. Cloud explained the plan for tomorrow. Denzel was excited.<br/>
They talked for a few and Denzel began to fall asleep. Cloud tucked him in and walked out of his room down the hall. He was tired, he knocked on the bathroom door. </p><p>“Tifa?” Cloud called out. </p><p>“Yeah ? You can come in if you need to.” Tifa answered moving around in the water some.</p><p>“You sure? I’m just going wash up and brush my teeth.” Cloud explained and slowly opened the door to see Tifa in a bubble bath. The scene was more beautiful the way she seemed so relaxed.<br/>
Cloud tried to hide his blush. </p><p>“Enjoying?” Cloud asked, after he washed his face. </p><p>“Mmhm. Thank you Cloud.” Tifa sighed and sank into the water more. </p><p>“You’re welcome Tifa. I’ll be waiting...” Cloud said, quickly and left. Tifa was confused, waiting? Was Cloud going to sleep in the same bed with her like couples do? Tifa blushed and got out of the bathtub drying herself off and towel drying her hair. She slipped into a cute loose black top and a pair of sleeping shorts. She walked into her room to see Cloud he was laying in her bed. Her heart started beating fast. </p><p> </p><p>  “Wow this is different.” Tifa said confidently. Cloud looked up at her.<br/>
“Yeah?” Cloud said quietly. Tifa crawled into the bed under the blanket. It was nice and warm to have his arms around her like this. She sighed heavily. She wanted to talk more or something. She faced him and stared at him for the longest time as he did. Their eyes gazed into each other as communicating that way. Cloud gently rubbed her side and showed her a smile. </p><p>“I could get use to this.” Tifa mumbled.</p><p>“Me too.” Cloud said and pulled her closer. Tifa’s nose nuzzled against Cloud’s. “Goodnight Cloud.” She yawned.</p><p>“Goodnight Tifa.” Cloud nuzzled his nose back. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>      In the morning, Cloud got up and took a quick shower. He let Tifa stay in bed. The kids did their task picking a bunch of daises they found outside. </p><p>“That’s perfect guys.” Cloud said to Denzel and Marlene as he cooked some scrambled eggs and toast. He fed the children before Barett took off with them. </p><p>    “Tifa still in bed? She definitely deserves this spikey.” Barret clap his hand on Cloud’s shoulder. </p><p>“Yeah she does. I’m gonna at least try.” Cloud grinned. </p><p>“Good! Let’s get goin’ Marlene and Denzel.” Barret said and opened the door. The kids followed him outside waving and giving Cloud a hug. </p><p>    Cloud could get use to this being a family, just adjusting was the thing. It felt nice to see it this way finally. Cloud sighed and went to place Tifa’s food in a plate on a tray with orange juice. He carefully carried it into her room and sat it down on the night stand along with the small vase of the flowers. </p><p>“Morning Tifa.” Cloud said as he brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers gently. Tifa groaned moving around. She smiled looking up at him. She loved seeing those eyes on her and only her. </p><p>“Good morning Cloud! Did you do this?” She slowly sat up pointing at the breastfast. </p><p>Cloud nodded. “Yes, the kids are with Barret. Today is your day.” He smiled. </p><p>Tifa’s heart felt like it wanted to explode from love. She was so ecstatic.  She gave Cloud her sweetest smile and began eating. </p><p>  “Mm! So delicious I’ve never had breakfast in bed before thank you Cloud!” She said after swallowing her food. It wasn’t bad the eggs, the toast was a little burnt, but Tifa ate it anyways. Cloud sat close to her. </p><p>   She raised her fork to Cloud mouth with some eggs. Cloud gave her a confused look. </p><p> </p><p>  “Oh.uh...” Cloud opened his mouth slowly as Tifa fed him the eggs. Cloud chewed them up slowly. He felt his cheeks hot.  </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be feeding you?” Cloud said after swallowing his food. </p><p>“Nope. I’m enjoying this.” She giggled. </p><p>“As long as you are then.” He nodded.  </p><p>   Tifa sat the tray down and just stared into his eyes. Cloud locked eyes with her and he slowly leaned toward her. The atmosphere was thick and his heart was pumping fast.  Tifa leaned in and placed her hand on his shoulder gently. Cloud pressed his lips against hers slowly. The sparks flew through his body. This is what they needed. Tifa’s heart was melting as their lips started to move. She gently caressed his shoulder as they kissed passionately. </p><p>       Cloud placed his hand on her thigh and gently rubbed it. They kissed for a few more minutes til they had to reach air. </p><p>“Wow....” Tifa gave Cloud a cute smile. </p><p>“Yeah you can say that...” Cloud stared lost into her red crimson eyes. </p><p>“So what do we have planned for the day?” Tifa asked tilting her head. </p><p>“I- uh anything you want, it’s your day after all.” Cloud gently squeezed her though without thinking. </p><p>“Just spending time with you here will be enough.” Tifa laid her head down on his shoulder. </p><p>“That’s fine with me.” Cloud said. They both deserved this just time to focus on each other. </p><p>“Yes Cloud. We don’t have to go on a fancy date.” She giggled. </p><p>“Oh, do you want to?” Cloud said quickly.</p><p>“Don’t have to, just hold me.” Tifa sighed happily. </p><p>“That I can do.” Cloud wrapped his arms around her. All his feelings was rushing over him. He had always loved Tifa. He wanted to say it out loud. </p><p>“Tifa you deserve so much....” cloud whispered. </p><p>“Awww Cloud.” Tifa cooed at his words. She nuzzled her face to his chest listening to his beating heart.</p><p>“You also deserve to hear this....I-I....love you.” Cloud sighed after the words finally came out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Tifa’s heart was beating fast. </p><p>“I know Cloud and I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Underneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cloud and Tifa gets closer again....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter.2  Underneath </p><p> </p><p>   It was a relieve for both to finally had spoke those words. Cloud was smiling and Tifa admired it so much. Cloud moved his hand and cradle the back of her head gently. </p><p>   “Cloud you’ve changed so much, I like it.” Tifa stared up at him. </p><p>“Yeah...I think you helped that.” Cloud said softly.  Her hair was so soft and silky as he touched it. </p><p>“I’m glad Cloud, I will always be there for you. “ Tifa whispered and planted a kiss on his chest.  </p><p>“Same always.” Cloud murmured. </p><p> Tifa moved quickly and sat straddling his lap.  Cloud blushed and accepted it wrapping his arms around her. </p><p> </p><p>    “Cloud I could stay here all day.” She moved her hand and rubbed his shoulder gently. Cloud caressed her back, which made Tifa want to melt under his touch. Tifa stared into his mako blue eyes and leaned forward to kiss his lips again. They both tasted breakfast on their lips, yet it was delicious, feeling their lips pressed together. </p><p>   Tifa hummed as their kiss turned into passionate. Both their hearts were beating so fast. Cloud’s hands moved in a rhythm up and down her back and to her sides. Tifa was feeling the heat, she blushed as the last time they had did this under the Highwind. </p><p>   Cloud moved to her neck and planted soft kisses on her neck. Cloud didn’t have intentions to go further, but he wanted to show her he loved her in every way possible. Plus, if that’s what she wanted, he was gonna deliver that. </p><p> Tifa began whispering his name over and over as she slowly removed her top. Clouds hands were moving all over her body as if she was the clay he was forming with his hands into a pottery. </p><p> </p><p>  Tifa felt so loved during this moment. She kissed him hungrily as Cloud removed his shirt. Once again, Cloud didn’t picture this , yet he should’ve known better all the tension between the two for so long. </p><p> </p><p> “You deserve this....” Cloud whispered. <br/>Tifa hummed sweet sounds. <br/>“You too....” she whispered in his ear. It happened so fast. Cloud was making love to her. Rocking into her as Tifa arched her back. Tifa had lost control,  her heart and mind was made up. She wanted every connection she could with the man she loved. Cloud was repeating her name too in heavy breaths. “Tifa....” he repeated more. It was music to Tifa’s ears. </p><p>  Soon their bodies collapsed onto the bed. Both satisfied, Tifa laid her head on Cloud’s chest and kissed his chest softly. </p><p>“Cloud...thank you....” Tifa blushed and snuggled to him. Cloud held her close underneath her. </p><p> </p><p>“I should be thanking you. I-I love you.” He whispered. Tifa’s heart melted. Cloud was telling her again he loved her. Tifa’s eyes watered. </p><p>Cloud noticed she was crying.  He wiped her tears away. </p><p>“Don’t cry....” Cloud murmured.</p><p>“Sorry Cloud just hearing you say those words after all this time. I knew you loved me, but it’s great to hear them . Ya know? Cloud I love you too, more then anything.” </p><p>    Tifa kissed him again with a sweet kiss. Cloud could taste her tears, but he didn’t care he kissed her anyways. He had always loved her and every day he always fell in love with her all over again. </p><p> </p><p>     Cloud held Tifa for the longest time just listening to her breathing and playing with her hair. Tifa was enjoying this so much feeling his warmth, his love. It was perfect. </p><p>   Cloud felt so at peace. With him telling Tifa after so long made him feel ever better. He decided to be a little playful with her make her giggle. He loved that laugh of hers anyways. </p><p>    He grabbed her and rolled to where he was hovering over her. Tifa let out that cute giggle. </p><p>  Cloud smiled. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Tifa asked smiling up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Just getting a better look at you.” Cloud stared into her eyes. Their connection was so strong as before.</p><p>Tifa blushed and wrapped her legs around his torso. She ran her hand up and down his arms loving on him. Cloud let out a sexy gasp. </p><p>“Is that so Cloud?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. She was admiring him. </p><p>“Yes it is, y-you’re beautiful, but I’ve always thought that.” Cloud admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Cloud, you are too.” Tifa giggled and slid her hands all over his back. <br/>Cloud made faces as he was enjoying <br/>her hands on him. </p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’m enjoying this, but I did have in mind to take you on a ride.” Cloud said. </p><p> </p><p>“You already did.” Tifa giggled feeling happy and playful. </p><p>Cloud blushed. </p><p>“Y-Yeah I mean on my motorcycle Tifa. When did you get so-“ Cloud’s words was cut off when Tifa kissed his lips once more.  Cloud kissed her back just as much. </p><p>“Okay now we can go....I don’t know just when I’m with you I feel free? I was playing anyways.” Tifa playfully punched his shoulder. </p><p>“But it is true...” Tifa added and grinned at him. </p><p>Cloud let out a small laugh and kissed her forehead gently and got up. He searched for his clothes and handed hers to her. </p><p>“Let me shower quickly and I’ll be ready.” Tifa said as she grabbed her clothes. </p><p>“Alright how about I join you.?” Cloud asked. </p><p> </p><p>Tifa eyes widen. </p><p>“I did work a good sweat.” Cloud smirked. Tifa was surprised. </p><p>“Sure can’t guarantee nothing won’t happen.” Tifa winked flirting with Cloud. He walked up behind her and playfully smack her butt. </p><p>“Cloud!” Tifa gulped. </p><p>“Was that too much I’m sorry!” Cloud called out.</p><p>“No it’s fine , you just surprised me.” Tifa said as she walked into the bathroom running the hot water for the shower. </p><p>Cloud stared, watching her every movement. </p><p>“Oh good I would never mean to make you feel uncomfortable Tifa.” Cloud grabbed them each a towel. He always tried focus more on Tifa’s face, but having her beautiful body standing in front of him that way, was hard for him. </p><p>“I know Cloud, don’t worry.” Tifa stepped into the shower. Cloud followed behind her. The hot water felt good, really good. </p><p>The water ran over their bodies. Cloud grabbed the body wash and swallowed hard at his next moved. He wanted to treat Tifa like a queen. </p><p>He began to slowly wash her back. Tifa moved her head slightly enjoying. </p><p>“Mm Cloud this feels so good.” She breathed heavily. </p><p>“Good, let me wash you...” Cloud said as his heart was pumping hard. He moved and washed her neck, her arms down to her stomach. He admired everything about her. </p><p> “Cloud this is amazing...I’m speechless.” Tifa held onto his lower free arm. </p><p>“Just enjoy it.” Cloud smiled and continued washing her body. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful....” Cloud murmured.  He moved closer and kissed her shoulder after the water rinsed her body off. </p><p>“What I’m staring at is too.” Tifa said and rubbed her hands up and down Clouds chest to his navel washing him. Cloud had never felt such a thing. It was sensitive. </p><p>“I’m enjoying this.” Cloud said letting Tifa take control.  Tifa continued to wash him and rinse him off. They kissed more in the shower and Tifa pushed Cloud up against the wall. She raised her leg up as he held it, making out with him. So much touching,  soft sounds echoed. </p><p> </p><p>“We better stop for now or...” Tifa blushed having her arms wrapped around his neck. </p><p>“I suppose always later.” Cloud mentioned. He stepped out first handing her towel and dried himself off. Cloud got dressed as Tifa got ready herself. </p><p>“Ready?” Tifa asked as she tied her hair back since they would be on the motorcycle.</p><p>“Yes if you are.” Cloud grabbed his sword just in case. He hadn’t broke that habit and opened the door for her.</p><p>   Cloud grabbed Tifa’s hand and walked with her toward the motorcycle. Tifa smiled over at him. This was different, they both deserved this.</p><p>   Tifa hopped on the motorcycle behind Cloud and wrapped her arms around his abdominal area.  </p><p>  Cloud rimmed up the engine and took off down the road. He was actually proud of himself he had never seen Tifa smile so much as she had today. He drove to an ice cream stand down the road. He parked the motorcycle.</p><p>“Ice cream?” Tifa asked once the engine was shut off. </p><p>“Yeah is that fine? I figured you’d deserve any treat.” Cloud said climbing off after her. </p><p>“I already had mine this is just the topping.” Tifa giggled and grabbed his hand as she walked happily over to the stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello what can I get you and your girlfriend today?” The clerk said seeing them holding hands.</p><p>“Uh- one vanilla cone and what do you want Tifa?” Cloud looked over at her. Tifa’s red crimson eyes were sparkling. Cloud’s heart fluttered. Damn he was lucky, he thought. </p><p>“One strawberry milk shake please.” Tifa answered.</p><p>“Coming right up!” The clerk said and Cloud paid the man the gil and retrieve their ice creams.</p><p>1x Vanilla ice cream cone <br/>1x Strawberry milkshake </p><p> </p><p>Cloud walked with Tifa over to a bench holding her hand. Yes he was holding her hand gently. He sat down beside her. </p><p>“Girlfriend huh?” Tifa couldn’t resist the opportunity. They had never claimed they were together. </p><p>  Cloud licked his ice cream and looked over at her. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want we can call it that. Official, there’s no one else i’d rather spend the rest of my life with so yes Tifa will you be my girlfriend?” Cloud asked.</p><p> </p><p>  Tifa wanted to squeal in enjoyment, her heart swelled with love. After all this time, they felt it, just never said much out loud. </p><p>“Of course!!! I want to be! You’re the only one for me! Cloud you’re so sweet after all, my hero.” Tifa leaned and kissed his cheek. </p><p>Cloud squeeze her hand. </p><p>“Then it’s settled.” Cloud smiled and tipped his cone on her cheek and kissed her nose. Tifa giggled. She was so happy to see him like this at peace and showing so much affection. This was fate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>